An odd twist of fate
by DRUNKEN LANDLORD
Summary: I get sucked into Beauty and the Beast, how will the towns people react to a modern day girl with blue hair? More importantly can I stop myself from completely screwing up the plot? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-THUD

With a groggy laugh I smacked my alarm clock. It was a few weeks into summer vacation and I was loving every second…except getting up early to let the dog out. That sucked. Rolling out of bed I grabbed my glasses, I can see with out them, I just prefer having them on. Glancing at my mirror I sighed, my blue dye was fading. I had dyed it during the last week of school and was very proud of it. My hair was normally wavy, brown and shoulder length. It now clashed horribly with my Hello Kitty PJ's. After letting the dog out I thought _I'll go for a bike ride…they finally cleaned up that park nearby._  
Getting dressed in some jeans and a plain t-shirt I backed a messenger bag with what I'd need. I grabbed my iPod and it's speakers, a sketch pad and some cash. The park was right next to a grocery and I may get hungry on the way home.

Time laps

I smiled as I rode along, I would be leaving here in a few weeks to go to collage. I was finally getting that history degree…yup I'm a nerd. Turning away from the path I settled down under a tree and listened to music, after a while I felt really sleepy. Making sure my bike and bag were close at hand I started to drift off into a deep sleep, oddly hearing Beauty and the Beast songs. I didn't notice the tree's roots start to cover me and my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a yawn I opened my eyes to a rather odd sight. The trees looked different…I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something not quite right about them. Propping myself up I heard something fall to the ground. Looking down I saw what looked like a fairy. It looked like something out of Sleeping Beauty; it had the form of a little old lady and wore all blue…only it was about the size of my hand.

"Oh. My. God."

The fairy flew up looking a bit disgruntled, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

_Someone's snippy…well I did kinda hurt her, _"Hey, I'm really sorry…um where am I and who are you anyway?"

"I'm Flora…and you're in Beauty and the Beast"

I sat in shock for a while, I was in my favorite childhood movie!!! "How did I get here and why are you here?"

She sighed and started to explain, it seems that I got chosen at random to have twp wishes granted, one subconscious and the other of my choosing.

_Wow…I get a wish…I'll need to think about what's the best thing to wish for…I know!!! _"Am I allowed to wish for magical powers?"

She gave me a look of horror "Do you want to be a Mary-sue??"

I grinned slightly "Have you read the fairy tale? Belle's Mary-sue enough for the world"

Flora nodded slightly "True…what were you thinking of?"

"Well…I was thinking about wishing for unlimited wishes."

She raised her eyebrow "That's a magical power?"

I squirmed slightly "Kinda…" _Seems she's gotten a bit of a modern twist…cool_

She shrugged and with a wave of her wand disappeared. _Okay…I wonder if it worked… _"I wish I could make wishes mentally…"

_**Hello, what would you want to wish for? **Who are you?!? **I'm a tutorial…once we've finished I'll go away. **_

The tutorial had a smooth female voice that made me feel good, like no matter how stupid the wish she'd still think it was great.

_**What's your name? **Alexis. _

So the tutorial began, I would get my wish shortly and I could do almost anything, I couldn't change people's feelings however. I decided I'd test it out, I wished for a calendar showing when Belle would leave to save her father. I had three weeks, which should be enough time to become her friend and raise hell. Wishing the calendar away I grabbed my stuff and hoped on my bike. It didn't take long for me to find the town…I just had to follow the singing. I basked in the looks for pure horror people were giving me, I always loved to shock people and this was just awesome. I was going to have some fun while I was here.

(A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading, It makes me feel great to know that people are reading this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I prof read this…but I kinda suck at it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Having this much of a shocked reception wore off quickly. Every time I tried to ask someone where an Inn was they'd dash off before I could start. With a growl of frustration I sat down on the fountain in the town square. Holding my head in one hand and keeping the other on my bike I was about to wish I knew where the Inn was when a soft voice said something.

"Pardon? I didn't catch what you said"

'"I asked if you were all right"

My head snapped up, someone was talking to me! There was no mistaking that blue dress, it was Belle. _Thank you god_

"I'm doing all right considering…would you care to join me?"

She smiled and sat down beside me, "I'm Belle"

Grinning I said "I'm Alexis, you can call my Bill if you'd like"

She quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask. After a moment I started to ask her about the town, we sat chatting for sometime. Belle was a sweetheart and asked me if I'd like to some over to meet her father. I readily agreed, I just asked if first we could go to an Inn. She led me over to the bar and said they had rooms for rent. After getting a room, the barmaid was sweet and didn't give us too many odd looks, we headed out.

(Time lapse)

_Belle's dad rules!!! _Maurice was awesome; when he first saw me he looked me up ad down and gave me a huge hug. He told me I was welcome anytime and treated me like family, even telling me to call him Papa. I decided to call him Pop's, because Papa was Belle's name for him. I was going to help make tea with Belle but he insisted that I stay and talk with him. He was a sly old coot and if Belle heard some of the things he said she'd probably die. I took my leave shortly after we finished tea and decided to head over to the bar.

(Time lapse)

I'd been sitting at the bar drinking and checking out the guys. Most of them looked okay, but LeFou caught my eye. I'd always thought he was cut in the movie, but now he looked even more adorable.

Waving over the barmaid I asked "Who's the short guy near the dude in the tall chair?"

(A/n hey guys thanks for reading )


	4. Chapter 4

The barmaid looked slightly shocked, "That's LeFou…"

I felt my face heat up as I said "Can you give him a drink and tell him it's from me?" I handed her some money as I blushed even more. _God I hope I did that right…_ She nodded slightly and took a drink over to him. I watched over my shoulder, he looked from over at me and said something to her. After she nodded and left he walked over, _Oh god…I think my face is going a new shade of red…I wish I wasn't blushing so much. _I felt the heat leave my face, I told myself I would use my new found power sparingly, but sometimes it really helped.

"You sent over a drink…" he sounded so nervous it was cute…

_He sounds uncertain…is this a first for him too? _"I did…would you care to join me?"

He nodded and hopped up on a stool, after a long pause where we just drink I tried to break the ice "so…" _Damn I can't think of anything… _

"Where are you from" LeFou blurted suddenly, I smiled and started telling him about America, I tried to give as vague details as possible…but then decided to hell with it. I was here and I could say whatever I wanted. So I pulled out my ipod, wishing up some speakers I hooked it up and said "Hold on to your hat"

I skimmed through my albums as I looked for a song to play.

(Hey guys sorry I've not updated in forever, I had to do a play for school…and it stole my soul. Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming )


	5. Chapter 5

I was about to hit play when I thought _What if they think I'm evil, being called a freak is one thing but a witch is a whole nother matter…do they burn witches here? I wish time would rewind to when I was giving vague details about America. _I expected the room to spin a bit, and to hear the last thing I said, boy was I wrong. There was this green flash and I saw LeFou looking at me oddly, I felt like I'd been hit with a hammer.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit of a head rush, what was I saying?"

"You were telling me about your brother…"

_Did I make up a brother? Ah well… _"My dear brother, I miss him so…do you have any siblings?"

He smiled slightly "I have an older brother…"

"Really? Who?"

"Gaston" His chest puffed out with pride.

I glanced over at Gaston, someone so stupid and macho was related to sweet, kinda hot LeFou? I shook my head slightly in disbelief. Poor LeFou took this the wrong way and looked like a sad puppy.

I hurriedly tried to explain "No, no I just don't see someone who looks about as sharp as a marble being related to someone as sweet as you…" _Oh god, I'm blushing again… _

LeFou looked slightly mad about my remark about his brother but then he registered the rest of my statement "You really think I'm sweet?"

_Awww he looks so cute all wide eyed… _"Yeah…I think you're really sweet. I hope I'm not being to forward…" _Did that sound demure? _

Poor guy just sat there in a daze, he was about to say something when Gaston marched over and grabbed him by his collar.

"LeFou! What are you doing!"

"I- I was just…"

I though I should take the heat, it was my fault he was over here…though it didn't seem right for him to constantly fawn over Gaston.

"I bought him a drink and we were talking" _I hope to god he doesn't kick my ass. _

Gaston looked me over and turned to LeFou, "Stay away from her…she's not normal"

And with that he dragged him off to the other side of the bar. _The nerve of that!! **Well, he was just looking out for his younger brother. **But still! He treats him like he's less then dirt and grabs him by his collar with out so much as a warning! _ I sat brooding for a long time before paying my tab and going to bed, maybe sleep would clam me down.

(2 weeks later)

I'd not seen hide nor hair of LeFou, Gaston wasn't letting out of his sight. I decided to try and have fun while I was here. Sure he was a sweetie, but I couldn't spend all my time wondering if he was thinking about me. Sure I could have wished to see him, but that didn't seem right. Life should just happen as it was meant to. However I felt no remorse about using my power for minor things. For example, I gave myself a new hairstyle. It was asymmetrical, one side went to my chin while the other was cropped, I thought it looked quite fetching.

Bell didn't say anything about it, her dad however loved it. I really loved that guy, he was a father to me, I spent my time either with Bell in the bookshop, the owner was awesome, or in her dad's basement watching him work. I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas when I thought of going to see the Beast. Sure it would be a little scary, but that's what makes life interesting. The only bad part was having Be Our Guest stuck in my head all the time.

(Well, what do you think? Sorry if I give to much description about what I look like, I just hate reading stories where they only give a name and not tell you what they look like. Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day )


	6. Chapter 6

_If I get out of this alive I'm never getting on a horse again! _Here I was riding after Belle in a dense, dark and creepy forest. I was going to shoot myself in the face as soon as I got on solid ground. Just as I was about to go into another round of beating myself up I saw it, the run down yet awe inspiring castle. _Maybe this is worth it after all_… the sudden stop that almost broke my neck made me reconsider. I glanced down at my new horse Vera, thanks to my skills I turned my old bike into the animal that I now rode. Vera was a good size and would be loyal and true.

After we got the animals taken care of we headed inside, it was even colder in there. Belle led the way as I slipped off into thought. _So, hopefully I'll be living here…I wonder if the cook could make me some escargot? I haven't had that in forever. I wonder if this'll all play out like in the movie? Should I warn her? Nah, I'll just beg her not to go into the west wing. If I change the story they may not fall in love... _I was pulled from my musings when I saw a very familiar candlestick and clock. Looking them over I found it odd that no one noticed their eyes, shrugging I gave them the peace sign and hurried up the stairs.

I decided to stand to the side as Belle met with her father; she needed this time with him. I jumped as I saw a shadow move, _oh god, here comes his royal drama king. _I rushed over to Belle to tell her that the beast was coming but it was too late.

"What are you doing here?"

_Well…this should be fun… _

(hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I feel all luffed. Happy Holidays and have fun)


	7. Chapter 7

"Run, Belle!" Maurice cried

"Who's there? Who are you?"

I felt every hair on my neck stand up as the Beast growled out "The master of this castle."

I moved closer to Belle as she said "I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" _the poor girl, if my mom was in there I'd try to kill the beast…Belle's more level headed then I'll ever be. _

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." I felt sick, _has he no compassion? _

Belle pleaded "But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!"

"And me" I cried out. I squirmed as a lengthy, awkward silence filled the room. "Well…two is better then one and yeah…"

"Both of you would take his place? You must stay here forever!"

Maurice tried to protest but was taken by a hacking cough. I sent a pitying look his way and nodded.

Belle nodded hesitantly and said "Come into the light…"

He slowly shuffled forward and I shivered slightly, he looked just like he did in the movie…only there was this look of sad hope about him. Though I think Belle was too startled by his appearance to notice.

Belle and I gave him our word that we would stay, he dragged Maurice away before Belle had time to say good bye. _It really is just like the movie, poor Belle…but it'll all work out in the end. I hope. _

(Time lapse)

Belle had been crying on my lap for a while now, after the beast had left she burst into tears. I tried my best to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working. Stroking her hair I glanced around the large room we would share, it really was nice. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?"

"Mrs. Potts, I thought you both might like a spot of tea…"

Belle lifted her head and gasped as a tea service trooped in. I grinned "What kind of tea is it?"

"Mint dear"

"Ohhh, mint dose wonders for the soul" I was gushing, tea makes me very happy.

Belle stared at me like I was insane "What? I like tea…"

Belle was about to answer when Chip and another teacup hopped over. I took the unnamed cup while Chip hopped over to Belle.

_I feel at home already…oh man what about dinner? That'll be awkward. _

(hey guys, thanks for reading. Would someone mind being my beta reader? I'd really appreciate it. )


	8. Chapter 8

Just after Mrs. Potts had left I decided to bring up the subject of dinner.

"Belle…what if he invites us to dinner?"

"I'm not going…"

I sighed slightly, "Why not?"

She was about to answer when someone knocked at the door. I dusted myself off and went to go get it, only to find Cogsworth. He bowed slightly and said, "Ahem, dinner is served…"

I glanced back at Belle, "Could you please tell your master we're not going? I'll take the heat for it if he bites your head off."

Seeing the blank stare I was getting I tried to explain, "Erm…if he yells at you send him to me."

Cogsworth nodded and waddled off, while I thought about how I was going to deal with a temperamental Beast. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? I feel kinda bad for Cogsworth though; messengers do tend to get shot. _Shutting the door I turned to find Belle looking questioningly at me. _This can't be good... _

"You know, you speak very strangely…"

I tried to be nonchalant and shrugged my shoulders "It's an American thing…"

Thankfully she didn't press the subject. _How was I going to explain that I was from about two hundred years in the future? I could always wish for her to understand…but that would be brainwashing, and I couldn't do that. I really hoped I could've listened to my iPod too. But, I'm in a castle with tons of enchanted objects. How much weirder can my story be? _

I was about to try and explain my situation to Belle when a loud roar broke the silence. _Damn. _

**THUD THUD THUD **"I thought I told you both to come down to dinner!"

"We're not hungry" _Yeah Belle, you tell him! Hmmm, I wonder if I can distract him…_Ignoring Belle's questioning stare, I walked over to the door and calmly opened it.

"If you don't…oh" _Awww, he looks so cute stunned…I really should stop meddling, but I'm not completely changing the story. But still I should try…aww hell, who am I kidding? I may as well have fun while I'm here._

"M'kay hon, I've been wondering: what's your name?"

"My name? It's Adam.."

I beckoned him closer and whispered in his ear "She wanted to know" _That should kinda make up for my meddling. _

"Oh, well... will you both come to dinner?"

I glanced back at Belle who shook her head, "Sorry hon, we're both not very hungry."

And with that I shut the door hoping to god that he didn't try to break it down.

(Hey guys, I now have a wonderful beta SperryDee throws confetti Thanks for reading and have an awesome holiday

Ps, All the awesome feedback means a lot to me. I'm glad people are reading this and enjoying it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly, Adam's anger returned after a few moments pause.

"You both can stay in there and starve!"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed. '_Be Our Guest' better be worth it…how long do we wait anyway? _ _Maybe I should tell Belle where I'm from...but how? A book should do it, that'll speak more to her then me brandishing my iPod. _

"Hey Belle, You know how I'm from America? Well it's not really the same America that you know…gimme a sec and I'll show you what I mean"

As I walked over to my bag I felt Belle's eyes bore into me. She knew something big was up and she couldn't wait to see what. I quickly wished up the best book that could prove that I wasn't lying. I almost died laughing when I pulled it out. It was called Your friend is from 2006…Really! We'll prove it! I handed it over to Belle and told her to start reading. After a while I dozed off: watching someone read is boring.

(Time)

A persistent shake brought me out of my light slumber.

"Whas' goin' on?" I slurred

"I believe you, it's a very persuasive book. But it mentioned something at the end you might want to see…"

Shaking off the last bits of sleep, I thumbed through the book until I saw some very large hot pink font. It read: _**We have also taken the liberty of telling everyone in the castle about your past. Don't worry, it's not brainwashing. They're all fine with it. We used sound logic and arguments to make them understand. **That is so brainwashing **no it's not **Yes it is! _

To my surprise the book gave me several very in depth reasons why that wasn't brainwashing. Setting it down, I asked Belle if she wanted to get some food.

The walk down to the kitchen was dull. The wardrobe had given us some directions and we'd been able to find it pretty easily. I pushed open the door to find a certain group of objects looking guilty, like they'd been talking about something we weren't supposed to hear.

Cogsworth recovered first. "How lovely to see you both out and about. My name is Cogsworth; I am the head of the house…"

Lumiere interrupted and said with a bow, "I am Lumiere, at your service."

As he kissed both our hands repeatedly I heard Cogsworth try vainly to get a word in.

I gently pulled my hand away and addressing the irritated clock, "I'm Alexis, but please call me Bill. It's a pleasure to meet you Cogsworth"

He looked a little relived that I wasn't wooed by Lumiere. "How may we make your stay more comfortable?"

I glanced over at Belle, "I think we're both starved…"

All at once there was a hustle of activity. The stove was ecstatic to be able to cook a proper meal and all the silver ware was abuzz with excitement.

_This is gonna be sweet!! _ I grinned as Lumiere ushered Belle out into the dinning room, I had stayed behind to ask the cook to make some escargot, I was craving some really bad.

I gasped as I heard Cogsworth cry "MUSIC?!?" as he flew across the room.

Running over, I just managed to catch him before he landed in the tray of food.

I sighed in relief. "You okay?"

He looked a little shaken, but his voice was steady as he said, "Thank you…"

I set him down and headed into the dinning room. This was gonna be one awesome show.

(hey guys, thanks for reading and for leaving such nice comments. Do you like the new title? I hope to get the next chapter out soon, thanks again to SperryDee my beta. Cheers and happy New Year)


	10. Chapter 10

Oh. My. God.

I think I'm in awe inspired shock. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Be our guest was an awesome lightshow, the singing and dancing were amazing and thankfully Belle and I got some food while we watched. The escargot was incredible; it was the best thing I've ever eaten. I almost died from laughter when Cogsworth started dancing. I admire him though; I could never dance, even when I know I'm alone.

The small clock was now leading us through the castle and giving the best art history lesson I'd had in a while. I'm a huge history nerd and I was hanging on to his every word. I couldn't help it, I laughed at his baroque joke. What can I say? I was going to be a history major. Sadly I was so absorbed in our tour that I didn't notice Belle wander off.

I only realized it when I heard the loud screech of **GET OUT!!!**

_Bugger, this can't end well…_

At once Cogsworth and I dashed off to find Adam or Belle.  
We meet up with Belle who was rushing out of the castle.

I grabbed her shoulder and cried "Hun, what in the nine hells do you think you're doing??"

"I'm leaving…"

I rolled my eyes; "I can see that…why?"

"I can't stay here…" with that she ran out the door and hopped on her horse.

I groaned and massaged my temples; this was going to be a long night.

The loud crashes that were coming from upstairs didn't help my headache at all.

I stopped Cogsworth as he tried to go to his master, "Just leave him be for a little while…when the destruction stops tell him to go after her…"

"I shall do no such thing! I-"

A sudden crash stopped him; this was followed by a series of loud thumps. Suddenly a big brown blur flew down the stairs and out the door.

I looked at him "Was that…?"

"I think so…"

I shrugged and walked off; may as well get some stuff ready for when they get bsck.

About an hour later Adam had come too, Belle was tending to his injuries while I looked on from the shadows. I slipped out and went into the kitchen to tell the servants what was going on, they needed to know if their master was well, after informing them I headed off to bed.

I heaved another big sigh, it was after lunch and I was bored. Belle had gone off to see Adam and had left me to my own devices; now I could have just poofed up a distraction but I didn't want to always rely on that. _But, I can wish up something to help me find something to do… _whist that thought in mind a wished for a marauder-esq map, it showed everyone of importance in the castle and what they were doing. _Hmmm, Babette and Lumiere are making out, Cogsworth isn't doing anything super important…I'll bug him. _

Using the map as a guide I managed to find his office, I timidly raised my hand and knocked.

Cogsworth called out "Enter…"

I pushed open the door slowly, "Hey…mind if I hang here for a while?"

(Sorry this chap was so short, I just got done with exams and I wanted to get this up. I feel bad for making you all wait. I hope you like it, criticism is always encouraged and I'm always willing to revamp a chapter or parts of it. )


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled as I made my way into Cogsworths study; a pattern had developed rather quickly, in the mornings Belle and I would hang out and in the afternoons we would go out separate ways. She would go off and be with Adam while I either hang out in the study or talk with the staff, we would meet up again at dinner. I kinda preferred to hang in the study, I could help Cogsworth or read or listen to my Ipod in peace. It's not that I didn't like the rest of the staff, I loved them, but I enjoyed Cogsworths sarcastic humor and dry wit. His pompousness didn't bother me so much, it was just kinda who he was.

I know it's shocking to see that he can be funny, but really when you get him alone he's a riot. And we often talked about issues and compared things from our times, I always felt kinda stupid when I'd get into a debate with him, he just has this insane intellect. We'd also talk about trivial things too, I told him how I wanted to be a historian and he told me that he really wanted to go live by the ocean.

I flopped down on the chair I claimed as mine and looked out the window, snow was falling thick and fast. Glancing over I saw Cogsworth almost nose to nose with a paper.

"Hey Cogsworth…"

"What?"

"Wanna go outside with me? I think Belle and Adam are out there…"

"I really must get this done, you should go out if you want to though"

I sighed and walked over to the desk, "Hun, what could be so important?"

He looked miffed as he said "I must finish this inventory!!"

I put my hand on my hip as I said "Yeah, do it later, you need to get out more…starting now"

With that I grabbed him and carried him out the door. I put him down in the hallway, he looked pissed.

"Now see here!!! I have important work to do!"

"I know hun, but come on…live a little!!!"

"I am going back to work"

"Not a chance", I again grabbed him, he hissed protests and tried to get out of my grasp.

We were alone of course, not many went in this hallway unless they had to. After a while his protests simmered down to just glaring at me. I didn't really mind, he needed to get out and if I had to drag him out so be it. Wishing up coats for us both I headed out a side door. Setting him down I smiled at him, I received a glare in return.

I pouted slightly "Oh come on, try to enjoy the day…please?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I were inside."

I groaned and then spotted Belle, waving her over I asked how she was doing.

She told me she was doing well and then spotted Cogsworth, she smiled and said "Oh, won't you two join Adam and I?"

Cogsworth tried to say something about how it wouldn't be proper but when faced with Belle and I giving him puppy eyes he just sighed, resigned to his fate.

(K, I hope this didn't suck too much. Sorry for the delay but I'm sad to say there will be another. I'm doing crew for Titanic and it's eating my life away. I love you all for reviewing and telling me you loved this, those things really make my day and help inspire me to keep writing. Much love)


	12. Chapter 12

I beamed as I walked back into the castle. Playing outside had been fun and I'd even seen a certain clock smile a few times. After parting ways with Belle and Adam Cogsworth and I returned to the study. While he got back to work I thought about the dance, the movie never really said when it would happen. I was happy for Belle, she deserved a special night. But I was sad, I know it's selfish but I wanted something like that. A big, opulent evening filled with love. Thinking about love made me consider my feelings for Cogsworth. The more I thought about it the more I realized I liked him; he was sweet, funny and smart as hell. But I had no idea how old he was or if he liked me at all. I knew age wasn't as big an issue here as it was at home, but if he was twenty years older then me or something I'd feel weird about dating him, if it even got that far. Sure he put up with me, but I wanted to know how he felt. I've never been good at asking people about those sorts of things so I left to find Mrs. Potts. She could ask him for me and tell me what he said. Wandering into the kitchen I managed to ask her for a private word.

"Umm, Mrs. Potts? I need a favor…"

"Yes dear?"

I shifted and wrung my hands as I said, "Could you ask Cogsworth how he feels about me? I think I like him…"

She gave me one of those motherly smiles, "I'll ask him"

After thanking him I went back to my room, I felt like a good nap. I was almost asleep when a knock forced me up. I opened the door to find Mrs. Potts who was thankfully smiling.

"I sucked in a deep breath before asking "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he didn't exactly say anything but he _was_ blushing quite a bit…"

I nodded not quite sure if I should take that as a good sign. After thanking her I closed the door and flopped down on the bed, trying vainly to get some sleep.

(eeep, I'm so sorry for the lag and shortness, writers block has caught me. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! It made me get back into this. Hopefully I'll have more up soon, any ideas on where this should go? I'd love to hear suggestions.)


	13. Chapter 13

I was utterly nervous the next day I walked into the study. _What would Cogsworth say? Would he ask me about Mrs. Potts question or ignore it completely?_ He didn't even say hello or try to make any conversation as the day went on. After half a day of trying to ignore his ignoring me I gave up and slammed my book shut and was about to leave in a huff. I decided to do something more dramatic then stomp out though; I disappeared in a puff of angry glitter.

Cogsworth

I looked up as I heard a loud poof and was shocked to find my office covered in bright glitter. Closing my book I felt even more drained. I'd spent most of the night trying to figure out what to do about Alexis' feelings. Hopping off my chair I went over to the window and looked out at the frosty grounds. Placing my hand on the cool panes I saw in the reflection that my office was now glitter free. Alexis had a tendency to regret any action that may have hurt someone's feelings a few moments after doing it. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander, I felt old, like all my life had passed me by.

_Damn this curse! I've been an ageless clock for ten years…and my parents…_we had managed to deduce that we hadn't aged due to Chips failure to go through puberty. His voice was still as light and high as it was before we changed. However being ageless did not stop us from getting sick or dieing. My mother and father had both been turned into vases. My mother went mad from not being able to talk or comfort me as we adjusted to our new forms. One day I found her broken beside the table she rested on. My father was not long in joining her. He was a proud man who loved his wife very much, he held the position I now hold and trained me to do it well.

I tried to pull myself from my dark thoughts as I remembered my current problem. Did I return her feelings? If so what do I do? I was no Lumiere, I couldn't make women swoon. There was also the issue of age; if our assumptions were right then I would only be 24 and still able to court her. She once mentioned that she would never consider dating someone more then ten years older then her. What to do, what to do….

(a/n Hey guys…I'm so sorry I've not kept this up. I'm trying to pass a chemistry class, it's not going well. I'm going to try my best to start updating more often. If anyone was wondering, I got the ten years from 'Be Our Guest'. I figured only the prince had aged because if it was ten years then chip would have gotten older and his (the prince's) age directly related to the curse.)


End file.
